


Always a second-rate lover...

by fearlesswithadeathwish



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Death Note - Freeform, Death Threats, F/M, Language, Love/hate relationships, Post canon, Sexual Content, but when isnt there death threats in death note, mentioned smut, we just need more misa and B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswithadeathwish/pseuds/fearlesswithadeathwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She once lay with a God.<br/>Now she lay with a devil.</p>
<p>Set in the time after Light has died, Misa Amane finds solace in the most unlikely monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a second-rate lover...

**Author's Note:**

> MisaxB drabble because more MisaxB fics are needed in the world!  
> I'm not even close to a professional writer but sometimes I write little things and I thought maybe every now and then I might post them. If you take the time to read my small, humble writings, thank you!
> 
> To be completely honest, I think my image of Misa and B kinda matches my view of L and Light except that B and Misa are not as loved and respected and are often portrayed as the second-rate love interests that no one wants. 
> 
> Poor Misa being ignored by Light. Poor B being ignored by L.

Misa feels sick.  


 

B’s body moves against hers, frantically chasing pleasure and bruising her soft skin. Her mind wanders as she lets him crawl inside her and tear her open from the inside.  


 

He is nothing like Light.  


 

And part of that soothes the pain in her heart but also threatens her to fall apart all over again.  


 

/Light/.  


 

She misses him. She misses the way he spoke, so sure and strong, so smart and self-assured. She misses the way the light caught the soft brown tones of his hair and the amber-flares of his eyes. She misses the feel of his strong body close to hers, even if he didn’t truly love her. She once lay with a God.  


 

Now she lay with a devil.  


 

A devil stained with the blood of his undeserving victims, claiming that we were all born to die; some just die quicker than others. Some are just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  


 

B looks nothing like Light. In fact, B looks more like the bent man who took her beloved from her, L.  


 

L, the greatest detective that ever lived  


 

And died  


 

Light was the cause of that.  


 

He could’ve taken the world as his own if he hadn’t been stopped. And she would’ve stayed with him, by his side, as his eyes, to the very end. She owed everything to him.  


 

A particularly hard thrust shook Misa from her thoughts as B moved inside her body again. She bit her lip to refrain from calling out Light’s name.

 

“I know you think about him when I’m inside you” B whispers against a rather red mark on the inside of her thigh. He sucks against the skin again, causing Misa to whimper and push him away, rolling onto her side.  


 

“Shut up” She is half-hearted in her retort, she doesn’t have the strength in her body to reject B’s bullshit tonight. She just has an empty space in the shape of Light inside her; a shape that B can’t fill no matter how many times he fucks her.  


 

B’s long fingers trace up the side of Misa’s arm, the skin turning to goosebumps under his unusually kind touch.  


 

Misa wonders if Rem would approve of this relationship if she was still here to see it.  


 

She imagines that Rem would’ve killed B as soon as he took one step into Misa’s life.  


 

But what is left for Misa if B wasn’t here?  


 

B understands.  


 

She rolls over and looks up at the badly duplicated L-copycat who is sucking on his index finger and staring at Misa. It should unnerve her. She should kick him out. She should hurt him.  


 

Instead, she moves closer to him. His fingers grip tightly onto her hips in a way that Light never did, he moves her body to rest atop of his, thighs straddling his waist, his half-hard cock brushing against her skin. His hair is messy like L’s but the man looks nothing like the dead detective. Light would never allow himself to look like B, he would’ve been too proud.  


 

But B told her once that pride was every man’s excuse to not give into the wild desires they possessed. B was above pride and all those constrictive societal rules.  


 

Misa didn’t really understand most of what B said; she knew he was insane so it was probably best to just accept what he said and move on with life.  


 

“Would you ever kill me?” Misa whispers into B’s chest.  


 

B laughs, the sound echoing in the hollow cage of his ribs, leaving Misa to wonder if there is a heart and internal organs in there, under his skin.  


 

“Would you like me to?”  


 

The question comes low and seductive, like he’d just offered to pin her down and make her beg for mercy. But, she supposed, mercy wasn’t really B’s style.  


 

The silence that hangs between the two is uncomfortable in the sense that Misa isn’t really sure what her answer to that question is. With Light dead, there is nothing left in this world for her, nothing tying her down and keeping her safe within this world from all the monsters that sliced her parents open to bleed.  


 

Now she lies with the monster, the kind of monster who spreads the blood on his hands and revels in the filth until his senses scream at him to scrub his skin until he is clean again.

Misa can understand that.

B flips the both of them over, Misa landing on her back with her legs leaving her exposed to B once again that night. He looms over her, his hair falling over his dark eyes. She swears that she can see glints of red flashing around his irises but if so, it occurs too quickly for her to clearly catch.  


 

“Don’t worry, doll face, you’re not dying anytime soon”  


 

His eyes are watching the floating name and numbers above her head. She used to be able to see lifespans and names too, but that was a lifetime ago. A lot of things feel like a lifetime ago. And as B pushes her open once again with his fingers, like his own personal play-thing, she arches her back in a breathless moan.  


 

“I’d write your name in the death note” she promises him.  


 

And she would. He is the scum that Light wanted to eliminate, the scum that Misa promised to end with her beloved, Light.  


 

“I know you would, baby”  


 

And maybe that’s why she likes him. Maybe it’s because he is everything that Light wasn’t. Maybe it’s because he looks like the dead detective. Maybe it’s because the old Misa wouldn’t have even allowed such a creature to crawl into her bed, into the space where Light belonged. Maybe it’s because B was the same brand of genius as light; passionate and living by his own rules.  


 

B just had more blood on his hands.


End file.
